Ambiguity
by KlonoaDreams
Summary: AU Just before Link goes down to the surface to bring back Zelda, a discovery is made…one that is quite shocking. Well, it's shocking to Groose because he's the one who came across it by accident. It isn't much of an issue, however, no one can't help but question: How did Link managed to go through all these years being mistaken for the opposite gender? ZeLink with Fem!Link!
1. Discovery

A/N HIIII PEOPLES! :D

OC: "Goddammit, KD, another fandom?"

Why, yes! :D *avoids being bricked* And before you start yelling at me, I blame **SynctrainerLucas** for this. He's the reason I even got the motivation to write this! See bottom A/N for more information on what exactly happened. Anyways, let me get onto the disclaimer because I don't wanna be sued…

**Disclaimer for the whole story:** **I don't own **_**Skyward Sword**_** or anything related to the **_**Legend of Zelda**_** franchise! It belongs to Nintendo and other people I'm too lazy to list**.** I wasn't even alive when this was created! I'm only seventeen, people! And I'm not that creative to create such a glorious and wonderful franchise such as this…**

Bah, that disclaimer took a little of my soul with it… Anyways, here's what I like to call a Hero Mode story! Why? Let's see what to expect…if you knew me because of Secret or Misconception, then you'd know what to expect from me and that is a genderbender! :D Yes…but oh, I'm only changing one main character's gender, not two, ONE! And here's the thing…I have set pairings for this fic and my heart calls out to ZeLink! Yeah…:D

OC: "KD loves her OTPs…"

So let me get this straight with a warning…

**Warning: Shoujo-ai, yuri, awkwardness (very much of it) and very iffy situations, which include a whole lot of tension!** If you are not comfortable with this…**leave**…

Now here's the token shoujo-ai pairing of the story: ZeLink.

OC: "HOLY CRAP! EVERYBODY! KD just made her first-ever shoujo-ai!"

This calls for a celebration...but not now. The relationship hasn't picked up for it to officially become a shoujo-ai...it will eventually, but not now...it's a bit too early… When it comes to love, gender isn't an issue. Age is another, but that's a different subject and it depends on how it is portrayed. Here, you will find out the true meaning of the story's title and trust me…I chose it for a reason… Well, let's get on with the summary! :D Oh, and before you ask,** I AM A GIRL**! DX Don't judge me...I'm very open to stuff...well, summary time!

Summary: AU Just before Link goes down to the surface to bring back Zelda (which leads to events that lead Link to an adventure of a lifetime), a discovery is made…one that is quite shocking. Well, it's shocking to Groose because he's the one who came across it by accident. It isn't much of an issue, however…no one can't help but question: How did Link managed to go through all these years being mistaken for the opposite gender?

Don't ask Link…he doesn't understand the question itself. Apparently, Headmaster Gaepora never did explain the different between the male and female gender…well, it's better late than never, in this case!

Well, continue on with this story! I'll get back to it every once in a while…just don't get on my case as much as you guys do on Secret or Misconception!

"This" is talking…

"_This"_ is thoughts…

"_**This"**_ is means something…what it is, I'll get back to you on that later…

…

* * *

…

Headmaster Gaepora had always expected Link to one day marry his daughter, Zelda…he saw how close those two were. He had seen them grow up together and over the years, he and many others had observed firsthand what was assumed to be a promising relationship between Link and Zelda. When Zelda's mother had passed away when she was only three years old, Link stood by her side to comfort her.

Six years later, when Zelda discovered Link's own mother had died giving birth to him, she felt the compelling need to return the favor…especially since the discovery was made shortly after Link's father had been an unfortunate casualty of a sudden gale that sent him and his Loftwing hurtling through the cloud barrier and towards the surface. Neither was seen of since, leaving death the only possible reason. Gaepora felt obliged to take in Link under his wing, a decision the headmaster never regretted as it seemed to have brought both Link and Zelda much closer than before. Really, if anything, those two were made for each other…

However, there was one little setback that Groose discovered just today that Gaepora and many others found out. Groose came along this little discovery when Link forgot to lock the bathroom door. Normally, this wouldn't matter much since both Link and Groose were both male…

However, a _distinctly_ feminine shriek that resonated throughout the academy said otherwise. Long story short, it did matter…a whole lot since Link was female, just like Zelda. What was surprising was that from birth to adolescence, Link's gender had been formerly thought to have been male.

It had occurred to Headmaster Gaepora that Link's father had always been ambiguous towards his child's gender. This ambiguity led to a common misconception relating to Link's gender…one that Link and his, or rather, _her_ father never bothered correcting. Like father like daughter, as it seemed…

Groose's discovery, stemmed from Link's unfortunate mistake, had finally brought clarity to the misconception that had gone on quite longer than it should have. It was quite shocking, really, though it did explain the reason why Link looked so feminine…and had a much smaller and slimmer build than most of the Skyloftian males, but that might have just been coincidence either way.

All of this pretty much summed up most of Headmaster Gaepora's thoughts on the discovery as he and Groose stared at a red-faced, wide-eyed Link…and then Pipit walked into the scene. And just before things could get any worse, Karane walked in to investigate the commotion that had been going on in the bathhouse. Karane quickly recovered from her shock since, despite the fact that Link was really female, Link was also in the bath…_unclothed_…being stared at by three very astonished _males_, _one_ of whom Karane _liked_.

…

By the time Karane led the three out of the bathhouse and shut the door, a small crowd had formed outside the bathhouse. Everyone stared at Karane, wondering what had had happened. Fledge was the first to speak.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Pipit stayed silent, unable to find his voice after the shocking discovery and the fact that he saw… Pipit shook his head. He needed time to think and time to cope with this…incident.

Headmaster Gaepora was trying to find the right words to say to his students and colleagues. If anything, this was the most difficult to even comprehend. Just how did he not see that Link was female? Why exactly did she never bother correcting people all these years?

It was Groose who was the first out of the three to speak and it was right after his friends, Cawlin and Strich, confronted him.

"Groose, are you okay?" asked Cawlin.

Groose stammered. "He's…he's…not…he's missing a…he's—"

"Who are you talking about?" Strich interrupted, rather concerned with the look on Groose's face.

Groose sputtered for a few moments before finally blurting out, "Link…he's not a boy!"

Groose's outburst most definitely earned him many perplexed stares. Only Headmaster Gaepora, Pipit, and Karane knew what he was talking about…and even then, there were still so many questions.

"What do you mean, Groose?" Strich asked.

Groose turned to his tall, lanky companion and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I meant exactly what I said! Link isn't a boy, he's a—he's a girl!"

…

…

* * *

A/N End of chapter…

Yes, I know this isn't anything I've been working on and it's short, but get off my back, people! I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter…besides, do you have any idea just how long this has been saved on my flashdrive? Since 3-28-12…yeah, that long…and here's the thing about it!

It was one single chapter, but I split it because I couldn't continue making long chapters for this story! IT was too difficult! Zelda is another fandom I have yet to grasp the gist of…I know what it is and it hasn't been that long since I finished my first-ever Zelda game, Ocarina of Time for the 3DS. I finished that game 5-19-12. I felt a glorious feeling of completion after beating the game…I shed tears from the beauty of the game…and happiness because Ganon was a bitch to beat…DX I kept running out of fairies and screwing up!  
I didn't know how to beat him and I didn't look it up because I was short on internet connections (both times, I was in a bus with my band mates, coming back home after a competition and a glorious day at Six Flags Magic Mountain, and the second time, I was in a car coming back home from shopping…yeah, this is a rare occasion where you see me and shopping in the same sentence), so I pretty much BS-ed it. The time I actually felt screwed because I used up all my fairies and my green potion was the time I discovered a small little thing…and that's how I beat Ganon… Truth be told, I was fricken' scared out of my wits! I had just used up my last fairy and I was down to a few hearts! DX Yeah…like I said, it was a glorious feeling of victory there.

Anyways, in this genderbender, I focus my attention on Link! :D Why? I always wanted to do one on Link because I have yet to see a good genderbender that is continued.

Okay, let's see how I can get this to work out…And if you're wondering, it all began when **SynctrainerLucas** and I were PM-ing each other…it was right after I started playing Ocarina of Time for the 3DS, by the way…guess who now owns her first Zelda game?

Moving on…after I told Lucas about KD's first boss fight, I got this reply from him…

Lucas: "LOL, just for the heck of it, you should do a genderbender of Legend of Zelda, that would be funny, but at the same time you would have to either make Zelda a guy or not have their relationship in it."

And then I remembered that I had plans on doing such, however…you guys know me, right? I accept same-sex pairings. I would do yaoi/shounen-ai first, however…it has occurred to me just how much little yuri/shoujo-ai there is in the Zelda archive…

Yuri needs some love! DX In fact, it was a shoujo-ai manga that got me drawn into yaoi/shounen-ai, from where it went from tolerating to accepting it. So, anyways…this is what I consider the Hero Mode path. Hero Mode is difficulty and the difficulty in this situation is the relationship between Zelda and Link. Since they're both female, there is a small problem with their relationship…

It's not that they're both the same gender that's a problem, because in this fic, same-gender pairings are just something new to Skyloft, but not taboo. It has never been stated that a relationship had to be with a man and a woman, it's just that a situation involving a same-gender relationship never came up…until now.

However, let's get onto the main problem of Zelda and Link's relationship…Zelda doesn't know about Link being female, considering that was a recent discovery. The fact that there has never been a same-gender relationship is another thing because Zelda doesn't know what to make of her relationship with Link once she finds out. Would it be the same as it was before Zelda found out Link was female? Or would it change? That is a question that shall be solved with due time…and for Link, this means a hell of an adventure.

Well, that's all I got for the most part. I'll see what you guys think of this story. You guys know the drill, NO FLAMES! DX I will block you if you flame me…because I'd appreciate it if you guys tell me WHY you hate the story. At least then, I'd be more aware of your opinion.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed because I appreciate to hear your guys' thoughts on my story after taking the time to review…you don't have to, but at least try to say something once in a while…

Well, till next time! KD out! XD


	2. Reaction

…

Link could hear the commotion going on outside the bathhouse, his face still flushed from embarrassment. Of all the people who had to walk through that door, which he regretfully forgot to double-check if it was locked, it _had_ to be Groose. As if he had _enough_ problems with the pompadour-wearing jerk, _this_ had to happen.

He sighed and sat even lower into the water until it went from his waist to his shoulders. He felt so exposed…all he wanted now was to finish his bath, change back into his clothes, and go find Zelda. He also wanted to lock the door, but couldn't bring himself to do it. What if someone walked in on him in the progress? He had enough of being stared at!

"Master, is there something wrong?"

Link blinked and turned to see Fi, the spirit of the Goddess Sword, looking at him. Fi didn't seem so surprised and, if anything, might have been more curious. Link was annoyed…the goddess had one hell of a sense of humor to send in Fi to stare at him…

…

…

"Master Link," Fi spoke after two minutes of awkward silence and staring. "I am detecting an increase in your blood flow, heart rate, and perspiration. It is highly unlikely that the bath water is the cause of this and I do not detect any pathogens or infectious agents in your body, so it is highly unlikely that you have become ill, either…I detect an 85% probability that you are embarrassed…"

Link's face reddened, prompting a change in Fi's calculation as she corrected herself, "90% probability…"

Link didn't even bother asking what the remaining percentage was as he submerged herself deeper into the water until it went to his chin. All of this could have been avoided had he just locked that door right… _Why_ didn't he check twice?

"Master, would you prefer if I call you Mistress, instead?" Fi asked, earning a splash of water in her direction. Fi was unfazed and didn't even flinch upon contact with the water droplets. "Master?"

Link looked at Fi and closed his eyes. In truth, he preferred neither…he just wanted to be called, "Link", nothing else. Though, seeing as it would be difficult to convince the spirit otherwise, Link decided to tell Fi to stick with, "Master".

…

…

When Link walked out of the bathhouse fully clothed, Goddess Sword sheathed, and face, rosy pink from both the bath and embarrassment, he was confronted by Karane. Karane didn't seem pleased…

"Link, would you care to explain why you never bothered confirming your gender as female?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked sternly at Link.

Link was taken aback with Karane's question. He had no clue what to say in response to that question. It just…caught him off guard.

Headmaster Gaepora cleared his throat. "That does deserve an explanation…"

Link turned to Headmaster Gaepora and tilted his head to the side. Was this really all that this was about?

"Uh, Headmaster…?"

Headmaster Gaepora turned to see Fledge. "Hmm…? Yes, what is it, Fledge?"

Fledge glanced at Link. "Maybe, there is just…a possibility that Link has no clue what we are asking him…ah, _her_."

Link blinked as all eyes were on him. Instructor Owlan walked up to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Link, do you, by chance, know the difference between genders?" he asked, hoping to elicit an answer that would confirm Fledge's assumption.

Link just blinked and that was enough for Instructor Owlan to come to a conclusion. He turned and walked over to the Headmaster.

"It seems that Fledge was onto something, Headmaster…" remarked Instructor Owlan. "I believe it is safe to assume that Link doesn't know the difference between a male and a female…Karane, if you will?"

Karane nodded and took a hold of Link's hand. "Follow me, Link…"

…

…

Moments after Karane led Link to her room, Headmaster Gaepora turned to the crowd gathered around the bathhouse entrance. He cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"It seems that there has been a grand misconception about Link's gender," he explained. "An explanation will be given once this is cleared up…for now, return to your positions."

Henya didn't hesitate to return to her position as she had lunch to prepare for the students. Cawlin and Strich accompanied Groose out the entrance door on the second floor. Groose was in some serious need of consolation after today's potentially traumatizing accidental discovery. Instructor Horwell looked at Headmaster Gaepora and Instructor Owlan before deciding to return to his room to care for Mia, whom he had left unattended due to the sudden outburst in the bathhouse that led to this scenario.

Only Fledge and Pipit stayed behind. Fledge took the chance to ask Pipit what exactly had gone on in the bathhouse with Link. Pipit's face went red and he immediately decided to go back to his post on his Loftwing. His deemed his small break over as of now. Fledge sighed and made his way downstairs. He might as well try to help out Henya or be of some use elsewhere…

…

…

* * *

A/N End of chapter…

Yes, I know it's short, but do you have any idea just how hard it is to keep going with the long chapters? Besides, the fact that I'm updating these at a fast rate actually justifies its short length. And I know I'm still referring to Link as a "he", but here's the thing…Link still think he's a boy, not a girl, a boy. Pronouns don't have to define physical gender all the time…remember that. I'm pretty defensive about this Link I've written right now…so don't get on my case about him.

I like the way Link came out in my story…he's very different from my other genderbender characters in how he still has yet be aware of his female gender. Ben from _Gender Misconception_ adjusted to her discovery easily (well, some time had passed when she was told of it, so yeah…also, she's younger than Link, who's like sixteen here) and Jaden from _Secret or Misconception_ has always known of her gender, it's just that she's so passive about it and many people mistake her for the opposite gender, something she doesn't correct.

Later on, I'll start referring to Link as a girl, but for now…Link is referred to as the male gender.

You guys know the drill! NO FLAMES! :C If you're gonna tell me you hate this story, tell me WHY…don't just say it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed because I appreciate people who take the time to review…

Well, here's chapter two…I'll work on chapter three for a bit… Until then, KD out! XD


	3. Gender

…

…

Karane had her hands on her hips as she looked over Link. "Tell me, Link…what do you think separates a man from a woman?"

Link blinked and shrugged. He never thought there was supposed to be a difference…except in pronouns and differences in a certain physical area, the chest. Aside from that, Link didn't really see much of a difference.

Karane shook her head and sighed. "What separates gender is…"

Karane trailed off as she realized she was completely unprepared to tell Link the differences in gender.

"_Come to think of it, do I even remember how I learned of this?"_ she thought as she crossed her arms.

Link stared at Karane and turned to the door. He had no idea what was going on, but he had something to do. He promised Headmaster Gaepora that he would bring back his daughter…he didn't have the time to just hang around with Karane.

By the time Karane remembered, Link had already left her room. Karane looked around her room and sighed. Her attempt at explaining gender differences to Link had been a failure.

…

Headmaster Gaepora's Office

…

"How is it even possible for a child to go this long without knowing the differences between a man and a woman?" Headmaster Gaepora mused as he tried to figure out an explanation from this. "Surly Link should have known by from her father before his untimely death…"

Instructor Owlan nodded his head in agreement. "That would have been the case, unless…"

Headmaster Gaepora arched his brow. "Unless…what?"

"Unless he never had a chance to tell his daughter," Instructor Owlan finished.

It was at that moment that Link walked into Headmaster Gaepora's office. He was oblivious to the discussion between Owlan and Gaepora as he just walked up to Gaepora. He tugged on his sleeve and brought his attention to his clothes.

"Oh, your uniform…it should be in your room," he replied. "I had Pipit place it on your bed…you may leave."

Link nodded and turned, making his way out the door. Instructor Owlan and Headmaster Gaepora watched Link leave the room before turning their attention to each other.

"She seems to be taking all of this rather well, don't you think, Headmaster?" Instructor Owlan remarked. "I don't think Karane explained everything to her just yet…maybe I should the job instead."

Headmaster Gaepora shook his head. "No, it's fine… If anything, I should be the one to give Link the explanation… It is my responsibility as her surrogate father to do so."

Instructor Owlan looked at Headmaster Gaepora and nodded. "Very well…"

…

…

Link had been putting on a pair of brown boots when he heard someone knocking on his door. After making a few more adjustments to the new clothes he was now wearing, Link made his way to the door and opened it to see who it was. It was Headmaster Gaepora.

Headmaster Gaepora was stunned to see how well Link actually looked in her new uniform. It fit her rather well, though it did help that Link's measurements were taken to ensure a proper fit. Still, there was the color of her uniform that he had taken into consideration.

"That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year," the headmaster explained as Link adjusted his hat. "To be honest, I've had my doubts about the color."

In truth, Headmaster Gaepora had grown to dislike the color green as it had been the color of the uniform seven years ago, during the year in which Skyloft had lost one of its most valuable knights.

"Oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform…" Headmaster Gaepora said as he looked over Link. "I can't imagine a more fitting color for you… It's as though you were born to wear it."

The headmaster couldn't help but feel a sense of repetition on his behalf. He said the exact same words to Link's own father seven years ago. It then occurred to him as he looked closely at Link that the sense of repetition was justified.

"You look so much like your father…" His remark was so sudden that it caught Link off guard. "But you have your mother's eyes…"

Link had no idea how to react to Headmaster Gaepora's remark. It had been the first time in seven years that Link had ever heard anything about his father from the headmaster. It was rather surprising, actually…especially since he just brought up his mother.

"Link, before you leave, there is something I must explain to you something that needs to be said…Link, you are female, not male."

Link blinked and looked at himself. He stared at himself for a full minute before turning to Headmaster Gaepora. Was he messing with Link? Ever since Groose had walked in on him in the bathhouse, everyone has been acting strange…even Zelda's father was acting strange!

Zelda…Link sighed and looked down. He really missed her…and her smile. If she was here, she would have most likely cleared up all the confusion Link was experiencing.

"Link, I know it is definitely hard for you to believe, but you are indeed female." Headmaster Gaepora sighed as he noticed that Link's expression was still one of pure confusion. "You've gone your whole life thinking yourself as male, but you are not…remember your Loftwing?"

Link blinked and nodded. He remembered his Crimson Loftwing…there had been a slight gender misconception involving his Loftwing. Up until a few years ago, everyone had thought Link's Loftwing was male when in actuality, it was female. Gender misconception amongst Loftwings weren't uncommon as it sometimes took a few years to determine a Loftwing's gender. Though, Link couldn't exactly see why Headmaster Gaepora brought up his Loftwing…

"Well, you are exactly like her…"

Like her…how? Link was really confused. He _really_ wished Zelda was here…

"Remember how we set apart your Loftwing's gender from male to female?" Headmaster Gaepora asked. "She was missing something that Zelda's Loftwing had that made it male?"

Zelda's Loftwing was male, previously thought to be female. Most Loftwings tended to be the same gender as their owners, so there were times that Loftwings were mistakenly sexed, such as the case of Zelda's and Link's, only difference…Link was the same gender as his Loftwing. Coincidentally, they were even more alike now, in the case of how they were mistaken for male.

Link was silent, his gaze focused on Headmaster Gaepora as he processed the information he was just told. His Loftwing was female; her gender determined by the fact that she was missing something Zelda's Loftwing had that made it male. Headmaster Gaepora just said they were exactly alike…

Link's eyes widened as everything suddenly clicked in place. He was missing something that made him male, meaning—

"You are female…like Zelda," Headmaster Gaepora said. "I know it must be quite a shock, having lived your whole life thinking you were male."

Link didn't know what to say and couldn't help but wonder…what would Zelda think? Zelda didn't know about this…and when she did, how would she react? Would their relationship still be the same? Would life still be the same now that he was female?

"Link, I want you to know that you are fine the way you are," Headmaster Gaepora reassured. "Just try to acknowledge the fact that you are biologically female…I would rather avoid another incident similar to today's…let's move on, shall we?"

Link nodded his head. He felt very much relieved, but he still couldn't help but feel conflicted about Zelda. He sighed and decided to put everything, including his newfound gender, off until he found Zelda. He did have to find her first before anything else…and, if anything, Zelda was more important than worrying about his gender. At least, to him, Zelda was more important…

…

…

* * *

A/N End of chapter. Date of completion: 7-23-12

Did you know that this story has 666 hits right now? D: Oh, god, I need to go find teh holy water...

OC: "KD, it's not a problem."

I know...just always wanted to do that. XD

Okay, anyways, it's another short chapter and Link got the memo…however! He still isn't referring to himself as female. It would be hard for Link to suddenly just make the transition...really. Try making the transition on yourself and see how you adjust so quickly. Anyways, for the rest of the story until otherwise, I'm going to be referring to Link as male, but please be aware that, biologically, Link is female.

Do not forget it…that is all. And the thing with Link's Loftwing…I'm sorry, but I really couldn't find a good way to explain it. Plus, considering how alike Link and his Loftwing are, I decided that it would be good enough. Anyways, that's all I have for now. It's kinda hard to write a Zelda fic since it's still out of my range and all I have for a Zelda game is Ocarina of Time for the 3DS… I really need to buy a Wii and get Skyward Sword. DX

Well, that's enough… Wait patiently for the next chapter. I don't know when it'll be up, considering life's catching up to me badly. DX Reviews are love, but NO FLAMES! DX So, until next time, KD out! XD


End file.
